My (One Sided) First Love
by Azuma Ryuu
Summary: "Okaasan?" "Seichan, semua baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah ikut bersama Kaasan. Ne?" Tangan pucat itu terulur untuk meraih pangkal leher Akashi —KATAOMOI Akashi Version— multichapter AkaKi, cover img isnt mine, warning inside, HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

_Dia adalah sosok matahari. Sosok yang menggoyahkan pemikiranku tentang sang pusat semesta. Matahari yang sebelumnya tak ada dalam duniaku yang __kelam._**~Akashi Seijuurou**

...

**My [One Sided] First Love**

—_KATAOMOI Akashi Version—_

presented by **Ryuu Dearu**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, Teikou Senior High, semi-AU, multichapter, AkaKi

Special thanks to Natha (**Alenta93**) for the title

Happy reading everyone!

…

_**Chapter One―Pemuda Matahari**_

...

Pemuda itu memandangi wajah beku dihadapannya. Ekspresi itu... tatapan itu... dingin. Ia hantam keras-keras cermin itu. Namun, tak mengubah apapun. Mata itu, mata yang menatapnya balik, warna kedua kepingannya akan tetap berbeda sampai kapanpun. Seperti kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar pagi ini. Pikirannya melayang, kembali pada beberapa jam lalu sebelum ia menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai siswa SMA.

…

"_Sejak kapan anda merasakan gejala seperti ini, Seijuurou _sama_?"_

_Ia bergeming, menghiraukan pertanyaan dokter pribadi keluarganya._

"_Seijuurou_ sama_, saya mohon jangan keras kepala. Penyakit anda—"_

"_Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Termasuk ayah."_

_Tanpa banyak omong lagi, dokter itu pergi, meninggalkannya dalam kamar tanpa penerangan._

…

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi menjeblak, menariknya dari ulasan memori. Akashi tidak repot-repot menoleh hanya untuk mendapati manusia macam apa yang berani merusak ketenangan dunianya. Ia hanya menatap sosok itu dari cermin yang sudah tak berbentuk di hadapannya. Disana, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang melotot horor ke arahnya, berdiri mematung menghalangi pintu masuk toilet dan masih sambil memegang kenop pintu, setengah sadar seperti orang bodoh. Normalnya, saat kau melihat _pemandangan tak wajar_―seseorang yang tampak sedang kesal lalu mencoba mengahancurkan cermin kamar mandi hingga berdarah-darah―kau pasti akan memilih pergi dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang kau lihat. Manusia memang seperti itu, bukan? Egois, hanya peduli pada urusannya sendiri, tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan rumit orang lain yang tak ada kaitan dengannya. Terlebih, jika kau orang normal, kau pasti akan ketakutan setelah melihat pemandangan barusan. Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou berhasil dibuat kaget olehnya. Meski tampak bodoh, pemuda pirang itu tidak langsung pergi dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah tampan— Tidak. Dia lebih pantas dikatakan _cantik_ dengan kulit putih mulus dan bulu mata lentik yang membingkai manik emas yang elegan itu.

"_Daijoubu'ssuka?" _(Kau baik-baik saja_'ssu_?) ujar pemuda pirang itu, mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat yang membuat Akashi spontan menolehnya lalu mengambil selangkah mundur.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Akashi dingin sambil membasuh luka di punggung tangannya. Pandangannya tak lagi fokus ke arah pemuda pirang itu melainkan menatap datar air yang mengucur dari keran wastafel yang membasahi tangannya, mengurai warna merah pekat itu dan membiarkannya menodai warna putih susu keramik wastafel.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka, menariknya keluar dari toilet.

"Oi! Apa yang—?!" Akashi tersentak kaget.

"Lukamu lumayan parah. Kalau tidak diobati, nanti infeksi'_ssu yo_,"

Entah mengapa ia membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berlaku seenaknya.

oOo

Saat ini, disinilah Akashi berada, duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya. Tak banyak interaksi diantara keduanya selain mengukir kesunyian di ruang kesehatan yang tampak lengang. Sepertinya dokter yang berjaga sedang keluar. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Akashi tak banyak melakukan perlawanan ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan cekatan merawat lukanya.

"Kelamaan. Siram saja semuanya,"

Akhirnya titah itu keluar juga dari mulutnya ketika tak tahan dengan gerakan lembut dan hati-hati dari tangan lentik yang merawatnya. Bukannya tak suka, hanya saja... aneh. Mengapa pemuda pirang itu begitu hati-hati, seolah tak ingin menyakitinya, begitu peduli?

Akashi bisa melihat pemuda di hadapannya tersentak, seperti tiba-tiba dipaksa beradaptasi dengan suara saat sebelumnya ia telah nyaman dengan keheningan. Nyaman, benarkah? Atau, ia hanya sedang menyimpan ketakutannya dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dengan sengaja memamerkan aura negatif padanya? Mungkin sebenarnya ia hanya sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga terlambat memahami arti titah yang tadi diucapkan Akashi.

Akashi merebut botol plastik bertuliskan 'ALHOHOL 70%' dari tangan pemuda pirang itu lalu menuangnya begitu saja di atas kulit punggung tangannya yang sobek terkena retakan cermin. Dan, ya, ia menikmati sensasi menyakitkan itu.

Sejenak, hening kembali bertahta di seluruh penjuru ruang kesehatan siang itu sebelum—

"Oi! Jangan bercanda! Itu pasti perih sekali, kan?!" Suara panik pemuda pirang yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya ini memenuhi ruangan. Detik berikutnya, pemilik _golden orbs_ itu sudah mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan alkohol yang membasahi tangan Akashi. "Kau...aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini!" Ia mulai mengomel dengan dahi berkerut. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada tangan sang masokis, tangan Akashi.

Sekali lagi, Akashi membelalakkan heterokromianya, menahan diri untuk tak mendengus remeh, lalu ia berkata, "Memangnya apa urusanmu melarangku? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu," Lagi-lagi, pemuda _lust red_ itu menjawabnya dingin. Mata _heterochrome_nya menatap pemuda pirang itu lurus. Jelas, bukan tatapan ramah atau bersahabat.

"A-aku, namaku Kise. Kise Ryouta," ujar si pirang gugup. "Sekarang kau sudah mengenalku, bukan?" Kali ini pemilik manik emas itu tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, sekilas Akashi melihat cahaya di sekitar wajah _flower boy_ itu. Oh, ayolah, mungkin karena terlalu lama menahan perih luka di tangannya hingga mati rasa, matanya pun jadi tak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Untuk sesaat, Akashi dibuat… terpesona?

"Jadi, Ryouta, kau tak ingin menanyakan namaku?"

Akashi tahu pemuda di hadapannya itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suaranya. Pertanyaan itu, iya, Akashi memang sengaja. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi diam saja ketika ada _orang asing _yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam baginya―memaksanya untuk mengurangi kapasitas memori otaknya untuk mengingat sebuah nama―sedangkan tak ada jaminan bahwa pemuda asing itu akan mengingat namanya atau tidak. Tentu saja, Akashi harus memberikan kesan yang lebih mendalam agar pemuda _blonde _itu tahu betapa pentingnya Akashi Seijuurou untuk diingat.

"Y-ya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi, dengar baik-baik," Jeda saat pemuda _lust red_ itu menatap manik emas di depannya, intens. "Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan sampai lupa," sambungnya. Menyeringai sekilas, Akashi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan santai keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Tampaknya, strategi _langsung-memanggil-nama-depan_ yang pernah ia baca dari sebuah artikel di internet itu ampuh juga. Setidaknya untuk membuat si pirang penasaran sehingga dapat meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam.

oOo

Pagi itu Akashi selesai bersiap-siap. Ini hari Senin. Tapi, tidak, ia tidak bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Selesai mengganti perban di tangan kanannya, ia menatap cermin di hadapannya. Seolah sedang benar-benar berbicara pada orang yang dituju, ia berujar ringan,

"Jadi, Kise Ryouta, kau bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya tentang ini. Kau bisa membayarnya dengan menjadi budakku seumur hidup."

Mendenguskan tawa kecil, heterokromianya menelusuri perban itu lagi. Yang ini lebih rapi daripada yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau hanya akan menjadi budakku dalam jangka waktu yang pendek." Akashi tersenyum, namun, bahkan cermin yang benda mati pun tahu tatapan mata itu jauh dari rasa bahagia.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah siap? Saya sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar anda ke rumah sakit."

…

_**End of Chapter One—Pemuda Matahari**_

…

* * *

A.N.

_Konnichiwa, minna!_

Okay, I know what I have to say first here… SO SORRY! *bows* Maafkan saya yang dengan kurang ajarnya baru update 1st chapter of My [One Sided] First Love a.k.a KATAOMOI Akashi Ver. setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu /kicked

Dan inilah hasilnya. Gimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau Akashi OOC, padahal saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin orz

For all readers, reviewers and silent readers there, _makoto ni doumo arigatou gozaimashita!_ Mind to review? *puppyeyes*


	2. Chapter 2

"_Scars have strange power to remind us that our past is real"_

—Cormac McCarthy,** All the Pretty Horses**

...

**My [One Sided] First Love**

—_KATAOMOI Akashi Version—_

presented by **Azuma Ryuu**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, MxM, Teikou Senior High, semi-AU, multichapter, AkaKi

—

I really sorry for this LATE update! *bows*

Please enjoy, everyone!

—

_**Chapter Two―Masa Lalu**_

...

Akashi baru saja beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan yang telah sepi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah menyusuri koridor lantai satu gedung utama, ditengoknya dari jendela sepanjang koridor yang masih terbuka itu, langit telah gelap—bukan karena hari sudah malam, melainkan mendung yang menguasai langit—dan hujan pun tampaknya akan segera turun.

Mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya untuk berjaga-jaga, Akashi berharap ia tak harus berjalan di tengah hujan. Ia tak pernah menyukai hujan. Begitu basah dan dingin. Selalu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu yang tak ingin diingatnya seperti...

_..._

"Okaasan_, kita mau kemana? Di luar hujan..."_

"_Tenanglah, Sei_chan_ Sayang. Kita akan pergi dari sini. Di sini bukan tempat yang aman untukmu."_

"_Kenapa? Bagaimana dengan ayah?"_

"_Kita akan pergi ke tempat ayahmu, mengerti?"_

_Mobil itu terus melaju, menerjang hujan deras. Saat itu, Akashi tahu akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ia bisa merasakannya meski ia baru berumur enam tahun. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik semuanya terjadi begitu saja..._

...

"..._mouikkai_!"

Teriakan itu samar namun sanggup menyadarkan Akashi dari lamunannya. Siapapun dia yang berteriak, sepertinya Akashi harus berterima kasih karena orang itu telah membebaskannya dari mimpi buruk. Ah, seandainya benar bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruk, ia akan senang sekali.

Akashi memutar arah pandangnya dan mendapati pemuda itu lagi, Kise Ryouta. Sosoknya berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, terengah-engah.

"Belum menyerah juga?" —dan tentu saja ia tak sendiri. Aomine Daiki bersamanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Pemuda pirang itu tampak menyalak semangat. Percakapan mereka terdengar samar dari tempat Akashi berdiri, namun cukup jelas jika ia terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Hari ini cukup. Kau sudah kelelahan." Pemuda _tan_ itu berkata.

"Tapi, Aomine_cchi_—,"

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi. Aku duluan. Tetsuya sudah menungguku,"

Entah sejak kapan dan darimana datangnya, sosok mungil bersurai biru langit sudah ada di sana. Sejak itu pula, Akashi menyadari perubahan ekspresi pemilik surai madu yang kini tampak kehilangan kata-katanya. Terdiam menyembunyikan kekecewaan, kemudian tertawa dipaksakan yang hilang begitu cepat seiring kepergian keduanya. Ya, seperti dugaan Akashi, Aomine Daiki pergi bersama pemuda biru langit itu, meninggalkan Kise Ryouta sendirian di sana.

Akashi tahu hal seperti itu akan terjadi, namun ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat pemuda—yang biasanya—riang itu kini jatuh terduduk begitu saja di tengah lapangan. Belum lagi, rintik air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan, seolah mendramatisir adegan itu. Rintik yang kian lama kian riuh.

Akashi benci hujan. Tapi, entah bagaimana, ia lebih membenci pemandangan di depannya saat ini; si berisik Kise Ryouta yang terpuruk tak berdaya. Membuka payung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, sadar atau tidak, kakinya sudah melangkah menuju lapangan basket itu.

"Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menangis di bawah hujan." Akashi mengulurkan payungnya, menaungi Kise Ryouta yang sudah basah kuyup.

"...Akashi_cchi_?" Pemuda pirang itu tampak terkejut. Meski air hujan telah mengguyur wajahnya, Akashi masih bisa melihat lelehan air mata tercetak jelas di pipinya. Raut wajah itu... penuh luka batin yang terpantul di matanya. Raut seseorang yang ditinggalkan. Oh, sama seperti itukah raut wajahnya saat itu?

...

"_Okaasan...?"_

_Bocah surai merah itu terbangun dan mendapati asap tebal mengepul di sekitarnya. Keadaan mobilnya pun sudah jauh dari bentuk aslinya. Kepala bagian kirinya terasa sangat nyeri, bahkan sebelah matanya tak dapat terbuka._

"Okaasan_? _Okaasan_?!"_

_Ia berteriak, panik, histeris... ketakutan ketika melihat tubuh ibunya yang berlumuran darah. Wanita cantik itu tak sadarkan diri dan matanya pun terpejam._

"Okaasan_! Kenapa diam saja? Buka matamu! _Okaasan_!"_

_Sekeras apapun Akashi kecil memanggilnya, wanita itu tak kunjung menjawab. Meninggalkannya begitu saja dan tak pernah kembali untuknya._

...

Sejak saat itu ia selalu sendiri. Ia bukannya benci bersosialisasi, hanya saja, tak banyak orang yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Tak seperti Kise Ryouta yang tak memerlukan banyak alasan untuk tetap berada di dekatnya. Mengoceh dan tertawa riang sesuka hatinya. Siapa sangka Akashi malah merindukan suara berisiknya saat ia tiba di rumah dan hanya ada kehampaan di sana?

Kepingan _golden-red_ miliknya masih beradu dengan kepingan _topaz_ milik Kise Ryouta, menyelami kepedihan di dalamnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghapus kepedihan itu? Jika ia berada dalam posisi ini sekali lagi... sebagai seseorang yang ditinggalkan... apa yang ia harapkan?

Dalam hitungan detik saja, Akashi bisa mengubah pola pikirnya yang angkuh dan antisosial itu menjadi pribadi lain yang amat berbeda. Beberapa detik berlalu dengan ia berlutut terdiam, memeluk Kise Ryouta yang sedang terisak. Payung transparan miliknya yang tercampakan di lantai semen lapangan pun menjadi saksi bisu keduanya yang telah basah karena air hujan.

Akashi sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya saja, belum tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Kenapa ia seolah mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi Kise Ryouta? Kenapa seolah penting baginya atas apapun yang terjadi pada Kise Ryouta? Kenapa...

o0o

"Okaasan_?"_

"_Sei_chan_. Tidak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah... ikut bersama _Kaasan_. _Ne_?"_

_Tangan putih mulus yang nyaris pucat itu terulur, begitu dekat hingga meraih pangkal leher Akashi._

Sesak...

Apa yang Okaasan lakukan?_, pikirnya._

_Akashi bahkan tak dapat bersuara lagi. Suaranya bagai tenggelam ke dasar lautan. Begitu juga tubuhnya, berat dan napasnya kian sesak._

...

"...an Muda?"

Suara itu samar karena terhalang pintu kayu, namun itu cukup untuk membantu menyadarkan Akashi dari mimpinya.

Mimpi? Ya, tadi itu hanya mimpi, untungnya.

Kini pemuda _lust red_ itu terengah-engah, duduk di atas kasurnya. Sedang mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran optimal sambil mengatur nafas. Keringat dingin telah membanjiri sekujur tubuh mungilnya. Menyeka dahi, Akashi menyibak selimut dan berjalan menuju pintu kayu yang sudah beberapa kali diketuk dari luar.

"Ya?"

Pelayan wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk sejenak begitu mendapati sosok Akashi membuka pintu, berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Anoo... _Maaf telah membangunkan Tuan Muda sepagi ini. Hari ini adalah jadwal Tuan Muda untuk _check up_ ke rumah sakit sebelum berangkat sekolah, jadi..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

o0o

_Check up_ hari ini berjalan lebih cepat dari dugaan sehingga memaksa Akashi untuk terdampar di sekolah sepagi ini. Mungkin Akashi adalah manusia pertama—selain penjaga sekolah—yang menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Ya, tak buruk juga. Setidaknya ia tak perlu dipusingkan dengan suara gaduh para siswi yang sudah ber_gossip_ begitu bertemu siswi-siswi lain di gerbang. Atau, beberapa siswi yang lewat dan memberanikan diri menyapanya dengan senyum lebar dipaksakan, setengah menahan takut.

Akashi memutuskan segera berganti sepatu untuk masuk ke kelasnya. Ia melangkah menuju lokernya. Tak lama setelah ia selesai dengan sepatu dan menggantung blazer lengan panjangnya di lemari loker, ia berbalik dan mendapati pemuda jangkung dengan helaian madu secerah kelopak bunga krisan itu berdiri di sana, di ambang pintu ruang loker dan sepertinya sedang melamun. Tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibirnya seperti ditarik membentuk lengkungan senyum samar sebelum—

"...mine_cchi_..."

Seketika, bibirnya terkatup rapat, membentuk garis lurus yang mengerikan. Akashi tak pernah menyangka, sebuah tindakan kecil yang dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya itu bisa mengubah suasana hatinya menjadi 180 derajat. Terbalik. Oh, ayolah, itu bahkan hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Akashi dapat melihat Kise Ryouta terlonjak, kilat keterkejutan tersirat di kepingan _topaz_nya. Hei, apa pikiran pemuda itu benar-benar sudah dipenuhi oleh Aomine Daiki—sepagi ini—sehingga ia tak menyadari pergerakan Akashi yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya? Demi Tuhan, ini membuat Akashi semakin kesal.

"Ah, Akashi_cchi_, _ohayou_!" Ia bahkan berani menyapa Akashi dengan senyum seceria itu.

"Minggir. Kau menghalangi jalan." Seraya menggumamkan maaf sambil tersenyum kecut, pemuda pirang itu bergeser, memberinya jalan.

"Eh, tunggu, Akashi_cchi_, kita ke kelas sama-sama, ya! Kelas kita sebelahan, kan?" ujar Kise Ryouta tiba-tiba. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah melesat ke arah lokernya—mengganti sepatunya—lalu berlari kecil menyejajari Akashi.

Akashi sendiri memilih untuk tak berkomentar, pun ia tak berniat menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu.

"_Nee_, Akashi_cchi_, apa tanganmu sudah sembuh? Kemarin kau kehujanan bersamaku, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Bukan masalah."

"_Souka. Yokatta_." Pemuda bersurai madu itu tersenyum lagi. Kelegaan terpancar dari raut wajahnya. "_Chinamini_ (omong-omong), hari ini Akashi_cchi_ bawa bekal apa? Kau tahu, bekalmu yang waktu itu sangat lezat_ssu yo_. Kurasa ibumu benar-benar hebat bisa membuat yang seperti itu. Kalau ibuku sih..."

Atas dorongan perasaan tak nyaman dalam dirinya, Akashi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah. Begitu pula Kise. Pemuda tinggi itu ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung tak selesai.

"_Katte ni itteru nante yamero. Ore no koto wakaranee kuseni_,"

(Berhentilah bicara seenaknya. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku)

Akashi tak bermaksud melukai Kise dengan ucapannya. Namun ia sendiri tak berhasil menghilangkan nada tajam dalam kalimat itu. Oh, bahkan ia telah salah memilih kosakata. Tidak. Akashi tak pernah salah. Ia hanya tak pandai berbohong. Ucapan Kise memang telah lebih dulu menyinggungnya.

Akashi merasa, tetap berdiam diri di sini tak akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih baik, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beranjak. Meninggalkan Kise Ryouta yang masih tertegun di sana, entah untuk berapa lama.

o0o

Pagi ini Akashi Seijuurou terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi. Ia tahu persis kalau ini bukan mimpi karena ia jelas sekali merasakan sakit itu. Sakit di bagian perutnya. Ulu hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sakit sampai membuatnya susah bernapas. Ia meremas selimut tebal yang melingkupi dirinya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai benda mirip telepon di nakas samping tempat tidurnya untuk memanggil pelayan dengan sambungan internal di kediaman Akashi tersebut. Oh, sial. Bahkan untuk duduk saja ia tak mampu. Betapa lemah dirinya. Ia bahkan tak percaya, sebuah penyakit dapat membuatnya tak berdaya.

"..._kh...kuso..._" umpatnya lirih.

Akashi hanya bisa meringkuk, menahan sakit itu sendiri sampai seorang pelayan yang biasa membangunkannya, membawakan pakaian bersih dan mengingatkannya untuk sarapan, datang ke kamar itu lalu histeris saat menemukannya pingsan dengan bercak darah keluar dari mulutnya mengotori sprei dan sarung bantal berwarna pucat itu.

o0o

"Oh? Anda sudah bangun?" Suara merdu seorang perempuan, berumur kira-kira pertengahan dua puluh tahunan, itu membuat Akashi mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali, hingga pandangannya benar-benar jelas. Aneh. Ia seperti baru terbangun dari tidur yang sangat panjang. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Akashi _kun. Kibun wa dou desuka?_" (Selamat pagi, Akashi _kun_. Bagaimana perasaan anda?)

Perempuan berbaju serba putih itu tampak sibuk dengan alat-alat medis di tangannya. Ia terlihat sedang merapikan pengukur tensi, alat suntik dan mengecek infus yang terhubung pada... _Oh!_ Seolah terdengar suara _klik_ dalam kepalanya, Akashi Seijuurou tersadar saat melihat kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Ya. Ia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan perempuan ini adalah suster. Dan, ya, infus itu terhubung ke salah satu pembuluh darahnya. Mengalirkan sari makanan cair ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Namun, sepertinya ia tidak begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

"Kurang lebih dua puluh delapan jam dari pertama anda dibawa kemari oleh kepala pelayan anda," ujar perempuan muda itu. Dan sepertinya lagi, suster ini adalah salah satu tenaga medis yang tergabung dalam tim dokter yang menangani Akashi. Hal ini juga tak mengejutkannya. Ia tahu Tanaka, kepala pelayannya, akan melakukan hal-hal semacam ini. Sedikit berlebihan.

"Dimana Tanaka _san_?" tanya Akashi pada suster. Ia yakin suster itu mengenal pria paruh baya yang ia maksud.

"Oh, Tanaka _san_ sedang mengurus perihal izin anda untuk tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah selama beberapa hari. Saya rasa beliau akan segera kembali," jawab perempuan itu sopan sebelum akhirnya undur diri.

_Izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama beberapa hari?_ Oh, jangan harap itu akan terjadi. Akashi tidak mau menghabiskan hari-harinya di sini lebih lama lagi. Tidak. Hari ini juga ia ingin segera pulang. Bau obat dan alkohol di sekelilingnya mulai membuat hidungnya gatal. Lebih dari itu, dua puluh delapan jam lebih tidak bertemu dengan si pirang... Rasanya ia bisa mati karena bosan kalau harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi—yang berarti beberapa puluh jam lagi—untuk melihat senyum pemuda itu saat bertemu di sekolah. Ah, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Ya, insiden terakhir kali saat Akashi meninggalkan pemuda itu setelah menyentakkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Oh, sekarang ia ragu, apakah pemuda pirang itu akan tetap tersenyum padanya saat bertemu nanti?

o0o

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Akashi.

"Tuan Muda? Seragam itu..."

Akashi Seijuurou menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap cermin besar di hadapannya sambil berusaha mengikat dasinya. "Oh, tolong rapikan dasiku, Tanaka _san_."

Pria paruh baya itu melangkah mendekat, lalu dengan cekatan melakukan yang diminta oleh sang Tuan Muda. "Apakah anda berniat pergi ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Tanaka, tangannya masih berkutat dengan dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Apakah mobilnya sudah siap?" Akashi balas bertanya.

Tanaka tidak setuju dengan gagasan Tuan Mudanya untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Bahkan seharusnya pewaris tahta _kerajaan _Akashi itu masih terbaring santai di rumah sakit sekarang. Namun, Tanaka memilih untuk tak mendebatnya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana watak Akashi Seijuurou. Keinginannya adalah perintah. Ia memikirkan yang terbaik untuk majikannya, namun ia yakin bahwa majikannya ini juga tahu yang terbaik bagi dirinya sendiri. "Seperti yang anda harapkan, Tuan Muda," ujar Tanaka akhirnya.

o0o

Pagi ini ia belum melihat si pirang. Mungkin ia tidak datang ke sekolah di jam pertama karena pekerjaan modelnya? Atau ia memang tidak pergi ke sekolah karena pekerjaan itu? Oh, entahlah. Persetan dengan pekerjaan model itu. Akashi ingin memastikannya tetapi ia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ke kelas sebelah hanya untuk memastikan pemuda itu ada di sana atau tidak. Itu tidak sesuai dengan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Akashi Seijuurou, bukan?

Istirahat siang hampir habis. Ia menutup halaman buku yang dibacanya—kali ini buku psikologi—dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi, mendesak langkahnya berderap lebih cepat mencapai kelas hingga sebelum ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi, buku yang dipegangnya sudah terlepas dari tangan akibat benturan. Ia menabrak seseorang — oh, atau orang itu yang menabraknya? Ia tak tahu lagi.

"_Gomen_..." Terdengar gumaman maaf yang diawali dengan keluhan mengaduh.

Sesaat—yang berarti hanya kurang dari tiga detik—Akashi terpana. Makhluk sembrono yang menabraknya ternyata adalah si bodoh pirang yang sedari tadi ia pertanyakan keberadaannya. Ingin sekali ia melontarkan makian pada si bodoh ini, namun di saat yang sama, niat itu lenyap tergantikan perasaan lega. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut bukunya yang terhenyak di lantai semen tangga dan saat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, tangannya sudah dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh tangan lain yang notabene lebih besar darinya itu.

"Ah, Akashi_cchi_! Tunggu!" Entah pemuda pirang itu sadar atau tidak, Kise Ryouta berseru padanya.

"Ada perlu apa?" Kini kepingan dwi warna itu menatap lurus, menyelami kepingan madu di hadapannya. Bukan untuk mengintimidasi seperti yang sering kali ia lakukan tatkala ia menatap langsung kepada mata seseorang, namun lebih pada... keinginan untuk melihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya di mata itu. Ini aneh. Lebih anehnya lagi, Akashi sadar akan hal itu dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut.

"A-aku.. aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Akashi_cchi_. Dua hari lalu, kurasa ucapanku keterlaluan. Padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, tapi seenaknya..." ujar Kise Ryouta, tergagap dan secara otomatis suaranya ikut tenggelam saat ia menundukkan kepala hingga Akashi tak lagi bisa menatap mata itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Akashi berkata. Ia sendiri tak percaya bahwa nada bicaranya bisa menjadi selembut ini saat berbicara pada orang lain. Di sisi lain, ada suatu dorongan yang mengusiknya. Dorongan tanpa alasan yang jelas untuk meraih puncak kepala si surai madu. Akashi Seijuurou melakukannya. Ia menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Kise lalu mengacak ringan helaian pirang yang sehalus kelihatannya itu. "Cepat kembali ke kelasmu. Bel sudah berbunyi." Kemudian Akashi melangkah melewati pemuda itu, menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

o0o

"Ini mengenai hasil pemeriksaan terakhir kondisi kesehatan anda, Seijuurou _sama_."

Suara berat seorang lelaki di seberang sana terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi. Ia memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri, mengapitnya dengan bahu di sana, sementara ia merapikan isi lokernya dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Ya, aku mendengarkan."

...

Akashi berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah yang terasa amat jauh dalam benaknya. Mungkin karena langkahnya terlalu berat. Mungkin karena pikirannya yang membuat langkahnya menjadi berat. Atau mungkin keduanya.

"_Stadium tiga. Seijuurou _sama_, saya mohon, pertimbangkanlah untuk menjalani terapi mulai sekarang."_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Entah karena artian harfiah kalimat itu, atau karena cara Tanaka mengucapkannya, seolah ia sudah di ambang batas dan...

Apakah _bahkan_ Tanaka—orang kepercayaannya—kini meragukan dirinya? Apakah _bahkan_ seorang Tanaka berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama?

Tepat pada saat otaknya berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, pandangannya menangkap sosok yang menyolok berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Si pemuda matahari memanggil namanya dengan riang seolah itu adalah sapaan selamat pagi dimana seharusnya semua orang bersemangat. Oh, ia bahkan tak tahu lagi darimana datangnya semangat yang tak pernah padam dalam diri Kise Ryouta. Semangat yang ikut membakar dirinya, membuat dadanya kini terasa hangat dan nyaman berkat senyuman itu.

"Akashi_cchi_, kau sudah mau pulang?"

Akashi bergumam membenarkan. "Ada apa?"

Sejenak, iris madu itu berkilat senang sebelum pemiliknya bertanya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

_**...**_

_**End of Chapter **__**Two**__**—Ma**__**sa lalu**_

_**...**_

a/n

Oh, astaga! Sudah berapa lama fiksi ini terbengkalai? /ditabok/ Bahkan saya lupa bahwa saya baru update chapter 1 selama ini /DITABOKIN/ Saya nggak sadar kalau chapter 2 belum selesai diketik dan karena ada yang bilang "Awas aja kalau ngepost chapter 2—_setelah ditunggu bertahun-tahun—_dan hanya menghasilkan jumlah words seribu kata(lagi)!" maka saya sudah berusaha dan inilah hasilnya :') Gimana, minna san? Apa kalian suka? Oh, apa kalian masih ngikutin fiksi ini? (tertawa sambil bercucuran air mata) Baiklah, yang mau maki-maki saya, langsung aja ke kolom review ya. Saya akan membacanya dengan senang hati /maso/ Terima kasih kepada riders, silent riders dan reviewers karena telah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fiksi bikinan author yang menyedihkan ini ;v; Terima kasih banyak *bowsdeeply*

Rgds,

RYUU


End file.
